narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akio Rikiba
'Akio Rikiba '(明雄力場, Akio Rikiba) is a chūnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, a member of the Team Kaoru and a member of Rikiba clan. He possesses the Force Field Release kekkei genkai. Background Akio was born in Takigakure. When Akio was six years old, began a war between Takigakure and other vilages. A lot of people from Rikiba clan died and Akio's parents send him with other children to Konohagakure. The boy arrived at Konoha together with children from branch family. There was only one old lady from the Rikiba branch family, who was looking after the kids. They were supposed to stay together untill the war ends and everything settles down. But the war prolonged and Akio's parents died. The boy hardly accepted the fact that he is now orphan, but together with the old lady and other kids he overcomed the loss. Then Akio was nine years he learnd that the war ended and he could return to Takigakure, but he decided to stay at Konoha. Though, some of the childrens returned. So, there were only five of them left living together. When Akio turned 12, he began to attend Konoha's ninja school. He met Naruto, Sasuke and his future teammates: Masumi and Dano. At first he though of Naruto as of a silly child who just wants to stand out and show off. But soon he learned that Naruto is jinchuuriki and he started to understand him a little bit. Naruto and Sasuke, as well as Akio didn't have parents it was one, sad thing that connected them.Therefore, after some time, all of them became good friends. When they there divided into teams and Akio became the member of team Kaoru, he started to pay more attention to Masumi. She was very smart, beautiful and kind, so soon Akio discovered feelings for her. Although Masumi, as well as most of the girls in Konoha was deeply in love with Sasuke Uchiha. With his teammate Dano, Akio had good relationship. He didn't particularly had sympathy for him of hated him. Akio just respected him as a partner and a member of team. Personality Akio is friendly and soft-hearted. He doesn't like war or to fight at all. Most of his time he help the old lady and takes care of childrens. Even though he doesn't like it and would prefer to hang out with his friends. Akio is very serious about his responsibilities and he would never let down the old lady. Akio wasn't like this then he was younger, he always did what he wanted and hated when his parents were asking for help. But after their death Akio changed a little bit. He decided to not to run from his duties and be helpful at all the cases. Although, Akio doesn't like fighting, he is really good at it. He inherited the Force Field Release and learned to control many nature types. From that day, when he arrived at Konoha, Akio trained very hard everyday to protect his new family and to bring the honor to the main family of Rikiba clan. As the first-born, after his father death, Akio inherited the status of the leader of Rikiba clan. He made a promise to return to Takigakure and to take up his rightful place then he'll become eighteen years old. Despite all of this he isn't arrogant and from his friends no one knows about his position. Appearance Akio has purple eyes inherited from his mother and short, brown, spiky hair. He has the same hair color as his ancestor Hayato Rikiba. Akio has cut his bangs and in the part II his hair are shorter. At the time when Akio was 6 years old and the war broke out at Takigakure, enemy manage to break into the village and Akio had beed attaced. During the battle ninja manage to injure Akio's face and that's how he has now a scar on his cheek. In Part I, Akio's outfit consisted of an dark grey tracksuit with a black collar (His clan symbol was on the back), brown pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector that was given to him by Kaoru after he graduated from the Academy. Akio would usually wear a white T-shirt inside his tracksuit. During his early childhood, Akio would usually wear a T-shirt (white, navy green or black) that had either an Rikiba or Takigakure symbol on the front, also wearing a pair of shorts and sandals. In Part II, Akio's outfit changed a little bit. The grey tracksuit changed into black shirt and west. The outfit retained the brown pants and clan symbol on the back. The metal portion of his forehead protector had moved to a longer black bandanna, and he wore black sandals instead of blue. Akio occasionally was seen wearing a dark purple T-shirt with black fire pattern and black shorts on casual days or his off-duty days from missions. After meeting Hayato's spirit and receiving the Yang half of his power, Akio obtained a light sun-like mark on his right palm. Abilities Akio inherited his speed from his grandmother Misao, he was gifted by high stamina and marksmanship as well. Although Akio hated war because of his parent's death he never thought about stopping his trainings. He trained himself and other children from the branch family every day and really hard, therefore he became very powerful shinobi of Konohagakure. Akio mastered Lighting release as well as Wind and Water with which he combined his Kekkei Genkai force field release. Though Akio never showed his real power at part I (unless he was fighting versus Sasuke), at part II he was seen fighting against Pein pawns and protecting village with his full power. Kekkei Genkai Force Field Release is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to create an invisible shield to protect yourself and your comrades, the user of this ability can also create a magnificent force field, which will send flying all enemies. Power of the force field depends on how much chakra the user transfers to the attack. Status Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Upon the formation of Team Kaoru, Akio, Masumi and Dano were forced to mingle. Akio tried to get along with both of them, but Dano was often separated because he was always sullen and unsociable. Accordingly, Kaoru gave them a bell test, the three of them being tasked with taking the two bells she kept on her person. Dano tried to take a bell by himself, ignoring his team-mates in the process, failing regardless of having a better success rate. Regrouping with his team, they all realised that the true goal of the test was to learn to place teamwork above the single-handed completion of the mission, and, in doing so, were allowed to pass. Akio's first major mission was escorting the shoemaker to his home in the Land of Lighting. Soon after setting out, Akio showed exceptional skill when attacked by the robbers, he easilly defeated them without much effort. After arriving to their destination, they met Darui, who personally tough Akio lighting release as the thanks for saving his relative's, shoemaker's life. Later, he along with his team-mates had a tree-climbing exercise to improve chakra control. He pretendet to be unskiled and let his teammates be ahead of him. Always saing 'I can't do it right' with dumb smile on his face. When the exercise was finished, Akio stayed and tried to climb to the top of the tree, he manage to do this and was seen by Dano, because of this event Dano started to see him as an example and they became good friends. Chūnin Exams In the first part of the exam, Akio hadn't many problems, he had good memory, so he eventually succeed in the writting test. Akio was one of the few examinees that is able to answer the questions without cheating. In the second test of the Chūnin Exams in the Forest of Death, Kaoru's team was attacked by Kusagakure's team. As they there working together, Akio and his teammates succeed to snach heavens scroll and proted theirs. Leading them to the victory. In the preliminary matches of the exam, Akio fought his teammate Dano, even though Akio wasn't fighting seriously, it was a harsh fight. At the end of the battle Akio was going to to surrender, but Dano asked to continue the fight, even though both of them there seriously injured, so Akio used his newly learned jutsu (Lightning Double Cutter) and easily defeaded his opponent. Konoha Crush A month later, the Konoha Crush began. Akio was able to repel the sleep inducing genjutsu that spread throughout the stadium. But he couldn't deafeat Gaara or save Hokage, these events let him to understand his limits and to acknowledge Naruto. Akio and his teammates was seen at the Third Hokage's funeral, mourning his death. At Hokage's grave Akio remembered his parents and he vowed to himself to prevent deths of his precious people. Survival Training Arc In the anime, in Follow My Lead! The Great Survival Challenge, the Academy students were divided into teams of three and were assigned to a genin who would lead them on a mission against the other teams. Akio was assigned to lead a team of three academy students. His time with them was not covered much except that he was good at setting up camp and he was a good teacher. Time-Skip In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Im the anime, about two years after Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya, Konoha decided to host an early Chūnin Exam alongside Sunagakure. Once entering the exams, Akio, Dano and Masumi were randomly split into different rooms to take the written test. He was placed in room one with Neji, Chōji and Hinata. On a monitor, Shikamaru, as proctor, explained that everyone only needs to answer one question on the test each with different worth, but their team's combined score must equal exactly 100 points to pass. AkioHinata calmly tries to assess the situation, unlike many in the room who were panicking. Neji soon figues out a way to solve the problem explain it everyone. After Neji pointed out that by sending a specific amount of vibrations through the walls, their team members could catch on and know which question to answer. After time is up, Shikamaru reveals a bonus question that must be answered unanimously by each team which asks what member of their respective team would be chosen to be a decoy and the one picked will be disqualified. Akio, along with his team, didn't answer as they valued their friendship too much. Ultimately, his team passes the first round. However, because there were more participants than expected, a preliminary round had to be issued, involving a race to Sunagakure where only the first 30 teams to arrive at the destination would qualify for the second exam. Ultimately, his team were among the first 30 teams to make it. The following night, as all the genin were ready to eat dinner, everyone grew nervous about the overly-sweaty Burami ruining the food, which caused the genin to quickly try to stop him, resulting in Akio using the Force Field Release: Shield and protecting the food. Although the food was destroyed by Neji who wanted to save it as well. As tension grew between everyone over the recent event, an all-out brawl began. Eventually everyone lost their desire to fight when Fū arrived with her optimistic ways. The following day, the second exam began. Like the last exam in Konoha, the teams were each given either a Heaven or Earth scroll and were required to obtain the missing scroll within three days. They were then required to bring the set to the main building in the centre of Demon Desert. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission After Naruto returned from his two and a half years of training abroad, Akio was one of the first villagers to greet him, and was happy to see him, noticing he loked more grown up than before. However, this doesn't last long, as soon they learned that Akatsuki had captured Gaara. Team Kakashi and team Kaoru was assigned to go to Sunagakure to help rescue him. Upon arriving in Sunagakure, Akio had to fight against a member of Akatsuki. Akio had an opportunity show to Naruto and his team-mates his new techniques and jutsu. After a long fight, Akio managed to defeat the enemy and protect his team. When they caught up with Team Kakashi, Akio discover that Gaara was already dead. They saw how Chiyo surrendered the rest of her energy to resurrect Gaara. After attending Chiyo's funeral, both team returned home. He tried to soothe Masumi, as she knew Chiyo for a long time. After this event Masumi and Akio becomes couple. Pain's Assault Once they returned to Konoha and learned of Jiraiya's death, Akio vowed to defeat Pain. He later tried to help decipher Jiraiya's dying message to find out more about the Akatsuki leader, Pain, but was interrupted by Pain's attack on the village. After saving some villagers and protecting Masumi from Asura Path. Later he together with Dano kills Asura Path, who unfortunately later regenerates. When Pain destroyed the village, Akio was saved by Katsuyu. After Naruto's return Akio could only watch as Naruto tried to defeat the six Pains and watches as Pain, defeated and converted by Naruto, revives all those who had died during his attack. When Naruto came back to the village after talking to Nagato, Akio congradulates him for defeating Pain and swears to help on next battles. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Akio is placed within the First Division. Upon its formation, the First Division is mobilised to the western coast of the Land of Lightning. Because an enemy attack is inevitable, the First Division fortifies the beachhead and stations its forces along the cliffs. Later on Akio is seen fighting contingent of White Zetsu Army clones. And together with Darui makes the first move. Darui uses his Lightning Release: Black Panther and Akio uses his Lightning Dragon Tornado electrocuting dozens of the Zetsu. The rest of the division attacks as well, bombarding the approaching Zetsu with kunai and engaging those that slip past in close combat. Akio uses his kekkei genkai to protect weekest members of division and to draw away zetsu. After learning of the true threat of the White Zetsu's, they devised a way to keep others away by drawing circles around themselves using kunai, and to consider anyone who enters them as a foe. With this done, they waited for Naruto to arrive and identify the hidden enemy amongst them. From later reports at headquarters, the First Division was able to successfully annihilate their opponents and were instructed to assist Naruto and Killer B once they were finished. Eventually, the division meets up with the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces. After that Akio joins Rikiba clan and becomes clan's leader. He leads everyone to the fight and as promised helps Naruto and his team to defeat ten-tails, and Kaguya. Blank Period After the war had ended, Akio turned 18 and decided to return to his home village and became the leader of Rikiba clan. He says goodbye to his team-mates and Naruto. Although Masumi wanted to go with Akio, he strongly objects her and proclaims that he has to marry a girl from his clan, so they separates with broken hearts. Epilogue Years later, Akio was seen sitting at his home with his wife and four adorable, little children. He became the leader of Rikiba clan and was acnowledged by his grandmother and other elders of the clan. Akio still remembered his childhood at Konoha and he was happy, that his friend Naruto became the Hokage, he also maitained ties with his former team. Their families ocasionally meets and have good realationship. Trivia * Akio's name means from Japanese 明 ''(''aki) "bright" combined with 雄 (o) "hero, manly". * Hayato's surname "Rikiba" literally means "force field". * According to the databook(s): ** Akio's hobby is to take walks around Konoha and hang out with his friends. ** Akio likes to take care of little children. ** Akio's favourite foods are onigiri, and sushi, while his least favourite foods are anything that’s very sweet. ** Kiba has completed 50 official missions in total: 38 D-rank, 42 C-rank, 23 B-rank, 14 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Kiba's favourite word is "duty" (義務). Quotes * (To the old lady) "I will remain here at Konoha... And I'll help you to take care of these children" * (To Dano) "I won't fight you with full power... After all we are team-mates, I don't want to hurt you" * (To Naruto) "Congradulations! You defeated him and saved us all... Next time, I promise, I won't hold you back anymore!" * (To himself after the war) "I must return to where, there I belong" Reference Akio Rikiba is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Tayayuki. Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Takigakure Category:Chūnin